


Home is Where the Heart Is

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Single Parent Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Roquelle Potter lost everyone she loved, except for her godson, Teddy. A few weeks later, she met a certain Navy SEAL and they have one night together before they went their separate ways. He went off to serve his country and she moved to Hawaii. Several years later, they meet again. Will he be able to heal the wounds that still haven’t healed? Will she be able to help him recover after he learns about the secrets that had been kept from him? Will they recognize each other and remember the night they spent together? The night that resulted in a beautiful young girl? Will they be able to build their life together?





	1. Chapter 1

The weird, weird thing about devastating loss is that life actually goes on. When you’re faced with a tragedy, a loss so huge that you have no idea how you can live through it, somehow, the world keeps turning, the seconds keep ticking.

—James Patterson

** Chapter 1 **

_The battle was over. The grounds were littered with bodies. Some weren’t even whole, having been blasted apart. The castle, which had stood tall and strong for a thousand years, was crumbling._

_A young woman, not yet 18, ran into the Great Hall, searching for her loved ones. Tears filled her emerald green almond- shaped eyes as she searched._

_“Ron! Hermione! Neville!”_

_Her voice was mixed in with the screams of the dozens of other voices that were calling out for their loved ones._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red hair._

_She turned around and saw a large group of red heads laying together. Her tears began spilling down her face, unchecked as she ran towards the group. As she got closer, she noticed that near the red was brown, black, gold and bubblegum pink._

_She fell to her knees, crying out tears falling down her cheeks, “No! No! Please, no!”_

_There, side by side, were all the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. She looked around again and began recognizing the faces of her class-, House-, school-mates, and Order members._

_Colin and Dennis Creevey were lying side-by-side, at least what was left of their heads and upper torsos; Dean Thomas was lying against the Slytherin wall, were he had been tossed, with a broken neck; Seamus Finnigan was pale as a ghost, lying in a pool of his own blood, next to Dean, were he had been fighting to defend his best friend. So many others, all barely seventeen, all lying around the Hall. Some were barely recognizable, while others were frozen with expressions of terror on their faces as they saw the green light racing towards them, like death on wings._

_The adults weren’t any better off. Charms Master Flitwick was in several pieces, having been hit by a dismemberment curse while defending a group of first years; Potions Master Slughorn had blood coming out of his mouth, having been hit with a blasting curse to the ribs, causing them to break and pierce both lungs; Firenze, the kind Centaur, was in two, his torso being separated from his back half; Groundskeeper Hagrid and his brother Grawp looked as if they had been put through a meat grinder._

_Mrs. Weasley died defending her children, taking Bellatrix LeStrange down with her; Mr. Weasley succumbed to residue venom from a snake bite he received two years previously, though not before taking down both LeStrange brothers and Anton Dolohov as well. Kingsley, Tonks and Remus had gone down fighting thirteen Death Eaters, taking them all down with them. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy all had expressions of mixed agony and terror clutching their left forearms, as Voldemort killed them through their Dark Marks when he realized they switched sides; though they took down ten Death Eaters before they succumbed to the curse that bound them to Voldemort._

_She gasped for air. It felt like the world was closing in on her. She ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the only tower that was still standing, the Astronomy Tower. Looking over the railing, all she could see were bodies, of both friend and foe together._

_And so, Roquelle Lilly Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, screamed. She screamed for all those that were lost to a pointless war. She screamed for a once proud nation that may never be able to recover from the horror it had witnessed. She screamed as the markings on her face burned with as ferocious an intensity as her grief._

RING! RING! RING!

A young woman with emerald green eyes shot up in her bed, gasping. She blindly reached for her ringing phone and turned off the alarm. She lay in bed and thought about her dream, or rather, her memory. She sighed and got out of her large king-sized bed, walking to her large en-suite bathroom (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/536702480579449952/>), her belled anklets (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/146085581641373529/>) tinkling softly with each step she took.  

The young woman was Dr. Radhika ‘Radha’ Patel. She was 4”9 with almond shaped emerald green eyes, knee-length raven black hair, a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones with a natural blush, cupid’s bow reddish-pink lips, a button nose and pale, milk-white skin. She had the build of a dancer and a toned, athletic figure.

Brushing her teeth, she turned on the water in the walk-in shower. Rinsing her mouth, she put her toothbrush on the counter and got into the shower.

As the hot water washed away the last remnants of sleep, she thought about her past.

After Voldemort’s defeat and learning that barely anyone survived, she spent the next few weeks at Grimmauld Place recovering from her injuries, adjusting to the magic she had absorbed from Voldemort during the _Priori Incantatem_ connection, and trying to come to terms with the losses that had been suffered. It was during those weeks that she noticed her lightning bolt scar, which had always been noticeable, was now barely visible, and still fading.

It was in the weeks that followed her recovery, as she was trying to cope and after her 18th birthday, that she began going to pubs and drinking where she met a young man, only a few years older than her. They spent the night together, and the next morning went their separate ways. Neither of them knew that Roquelle had gotten pregnant during their encounter, and all she had was his first name, Steve.

A few days after that night, she learned that Andromeda Tonks had died and that she was the sole guardian of her godson, Theodore ‘Teddy’ Lupin. She took Teddy in and soon learned that she was pregnant from her one night stand with that stranger from the pub. She spent a few days thinking about what to do, if she wanted to continue living in England or if she wanted to move, and ultimately decided to move. With the decision made, she went to Gringotts and spoke with her account manager regarding her assets and properties. Learning that she had a property on an island of Hawaii, she decided to move there and had all her accounts transferred to the American branch of Gringotts. With her accounts settled, she packed up her belongings, her godson, and headed to Hawaii and didn’t look back once.

After arriving, she went to the American Gringotts branch and met with an accounts manager to change her name and holdings to Radhika ‘Radha’ Patel, a young Indian-British woman. They also worked together, changing everything under the ‘Potter’ name to ‘Patel’, thus giving her a full and complete background. She got laser eye surgery done, getting rid of her glasses, further separating herself from her past, as by that time, her scar had all but completely vanished. She applied to John A. Burns School of Medicine in Hawaii and studied hard to become a doctor, while being a single mother to her godson (whom she adopted), and, a few months later, her daughter, Anushka ‘Anu’ Patel. Once she graduated, at the top of her class, she specialized in General Surgery and worked in the ER of Hawaii Medical Center, quickly rising to become the Chief-of-Surgery at the Center. She later gained PhD’s in Psychology and Forensic Psychology, becoming a profiler. She also owned The Kahala Hotel and Resort, Halekulani, The Modern Honolulu, and The Royal Hawaiian hotels – four major hotels on the island. Over time, she became a foster parent, ultimately taking in and adopting ten other children, all from different backgrounds and each with sad stories, helping them recover and grow.

Now, fourteen years later, she was a mother to 15-year-old Jordan McConnell and Candance ‘Candy’ Meyers from California; 8-year-old twins – Sanjay ‘Jay’ and Sanjana ‘Sanju’ Malhotra from New York; 8-year-old Kimberly ‘Kim’ Ann Peters and her brothers, 4-year-old twins - James ‘Jim’ and Timothy ‘Tim’ Peters from Los Angeles; 6-year-old Midori Yoneda from Tokyo, Japan; 5-year-old Ahulani ‘Lani’ Mahaulu from Hawaii; and 8-month-old Piya Saxena from Mumbai, India. As well as her own children, 13-year-old Teddy and 12-year-old Anu.

As the water started to turn cold, she was jolted back from memory lane and quickly got out of the shower, dried herself off, wrapped a towel around her body, with another around her hair, and went to her walk-in closet (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879470200926/>).  

Quickly putting on her top and trousers, she slipped on her 4 ½” heels (giving her 4”9 frame some added height), took her matching Michael Kors purse (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/506021708111454851/>) and went outside the closet to her vanity (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/56435801555114026/>). Sitting on the seat, she brushed out her knee-length raven black hair, made a thin crown braid, before making a thick braid with all her hair, and rolling it into a bun (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879470184118/>). Reaching for her jewelry box, she opened it and took out a beautiful vintage 1950’s Omega dress

watch (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/9570217933287348/>) putting it on her left wrist, before placing her mother’s engagement ring, a beautiful emerald and white sapphire Celtic knot ring (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/3237030962130123/>), on her right ring finger.

Looking at the ring, she remembered what Remus had told her when he gave it to her all those years ago, right before he went back to his wife – _“This ring has been in your family for generations. Every Potter that wants to propose to the woman he loves, adds two white sapphires on either side of the emerald and engraves the one half of the couple’s initials on each one. For your parents, it also symbolizes how thin the line is between love and hate.”_ Since that day, she had rarely removed it, though it wasn’t until the night she had the one night stand resulting in Anu that she began wearing it on her right ring finger (it had always been on a chain around her neck). She completed the look with a pair of small diamond studs. She decided not to wear any bracelets since she would need to remove them anyway before starting her rotation.

Making sure her glamour spells were in place, she went to Piya’s crib, picked up the wide-awake, giggling infant and left her room (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/291678513349440778/>). Carrying the baby, she went to the other kids’ rooms, calling out in a lilting British accent that she had been unable to lose, “Kids, it’s time to get up. You’re going to be late for school.”

As she was going down the stairs, she heard the bustle of the kids getting up and getting ready for school. Shaking her head, she was silently grateful for the uniforms they had to wear at Punaloa Academy.

Entering the state-of-the-art kitchen, she saw her governess already preparing breakfast.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Braganza.” She said, as she placed Piya in her highchair and placed a few pieces of Rice Krispies on the chair table.

“Good Morning, Ma’am.” The middle-aged governess replied, as she set a plate of food down on the table next to the tea and juice. “Your breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you.” Radha said, as she sat down and began eating.

It was a few minutes later, that the kids came in one after the other, each dressed in their school uniforms, though Lani and Kim had hairbrushes and hair ties in their hands, clearly wanting Radha to tie their hair.

Taking a bite of food, Radha washed her hands before taking the brushes and ties from the two girls, and quickly putting two braids in their hair, and tying them off with ribbons. She noticed that Anu and Sanju already had their hair tied in two braids, courtesy of Candy.

“Thanks Mommy.” Kim and Lani said together, as they joined the rest of the kids at the table and began to eat.

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Radha sat back down to eat, and began feeding PIya some mashed vegetables in between bites of her own food.

As they were eating, a man in his early to mid-forties entered the kitchen wearing a green t-shirt, military camo trousers and work boots, his short, spiky black hair still slightly damp from his swim and subsequent shower.

The man was Daksha ‘Dax’ Singhania, heir to the Singhania Empire, Radha’s best friend and foster brother, who also lives with her and the kids. His family had essentially adopted her when they learned of her past. He was 6”2 with hazel eyes, strong jaw and a muscular body. He was a Navy SEAL instructor at the Pearl-Hickam Navy Base and was, in Radha’s humble opinion, certifiably insane. He was also incredibly protective of her and the kids, often to the point of irritating them. It was due to her friendship with Dax that she would often be called on to the base when there had been any injuries, and why she was the primary physician for many of the base personnel.

It was due to this friendship that Dax’s SEAL friends decided to give her standard SEAL combat training, making her as lethal as any SEAL – if not more so, due to her creativity and knack for mixing various styles of fighting and making it look like nothing more than a dance.

“Mornin’.” He said, as he kissed Radha’s cheek and Piya’s forehead, waving to the rest of the kids before accepting a plate of food from Mrs. Braganza.

“Good Morning, Uncle Dax.” Was the chorused response as he sat at the table and began eating.

Jordan and both sets of twins were the first to finish their food, and, after thanking Mrs. Braganza, they went to the garden to feed the animals, which consisted of three tigresses, a family of five cats, a family of garden snakes, an owl and a parrot.

“Dax, you have to drop the kids off at school before you go on base with Piya.” Radha said, as she finished her food and took her plate to the sink to wash.

“Gotcha.”

“And please do not drive like a hooligan.” Radha pleaded.

“Oh, come on.” He cried out. “The kids love it when we drive fast.”

“On bare open roads, fine. On pedestrian roads, where it can cause an accident, not so much.” Radha responded, before turning to the kids, including Jordan and the four twins, who had entered as Radha spoke. “Donsai is going to be picking you all up from school and dropping you at the hospital, as I have a meeting after work for the event this weekend.”

Her statement was received with groans and complains from everyone, including Dax.

Tej “Donsai” Dhanraj, heir and CEO of the Dhanraj Empire, was a friend of Dax’s family, who Dax did not like all that much. Mostly due to Donsai’s materialistic nature and skirt-chasing, which included Radha, much to all their irritation. It was due to his materialistic nature that he had been nicknamed as ‘Price-tag’ by many of his acquaintances.

“Awww! Why does the Price-tag have to baby-sit?”

“Why can’t we go to one of the Hotels?”

“Or the base?”

The last one was suggested by Dax. Radha sighed and shook her head.

“Okay, enough with the name-calling.” She said firmly. “I am going to be leaving the hospital late due to my meeting, and he has agreed to bring you kids to the hospital after school.” She frowned, looking around. “Where is Kim?”

There was the sound of a car honking outside.

“Did anyone call an Uber?” Jordan asked.

“She didn’t.” Radha said, praying that it wasn’t what she thought it was as they all ran to the front entryway.

“Hello! I’m not getting any younger!” said the 8-year-old red-headed girl sitting in the driver’s seat of the four-door fifteen-seater van.

“That girl is going to get me arrested.” Radha muttered, as they grabbed their bags and went out to the vehicles. The second one being brought around with a spell casted by Radha. “Keep this up, and you won’t be getting any older, either.” Radha said to the little girl, strapping Piya into her car seat, while the others got in from the other side.

“I was just pulling it around to save time.” Kim said.

“Never. Again. Move.” Radha said, emphasizing her statement by wagging her finger at the young girl, before adding firmly to her brother, “And Dax, no stunts whatsoever with Piya.”

“Understood.” Was the response.

Normally, he would banter with her, but he knew how serious she was about doing stunts with the kids, especially if she wasn’t around. She typically let the kids be as crazy as they wanted, having the ‘let them learn from their mistakes and injuries’ approach, but there were somethings that she was very strict about. Especially about stunts involving the kids not be done unless she was there, if only to provide medical aid for if, and when, they get hurt.

Kim sighed, jumping over the cup holder/ arm rest between the two front seats of the 15-seater van, as Dax and Candy got in the front seats, closed the doors and pealed down the marble-stoned driveway. Thankfully pausing long enough to wait for the gate to open.

Radha got into her motorcycle, a sleek black and metallic navy blue Harley Davidson (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/288582288604937514/>), and sped down the driveway of the beach front mansion (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/41517627792881509/>), heading to work.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Hawaii Medical Center

Walking into the building, Radha greeted the nurses at the reception desk. As she was about to head to the personnel change rooms, she saw a friend of hers, Dr. Malia Waincroft, an oncology doctor who was engaged to Five-0 Task Force member, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly.

“Hey Radha.” The other doctor greeted her, approaching the desk.

“Hey Malia. How are you?” Radha responded, smiling at the other doctor.

“I’m good. Just about to continue my rounds. Are you attending the meeting today? The one about the event this weekend?”

 “Yes, I am. Do you know what is so urgent that it couldn’t wait until the rehearsal on Friday?”

“Not sure.” Malia said, shaking her head. “Anyway, I’ve got to get back to my rounds.”

“Okay, see you later.” Radha said, waving. Malia nodded, and left with a parting wave.

Radha waved to the reception nurses, before going to the changerooms and changing into her white coat.

After she changed, she went to the emergency room nurses station, signed in and began her rotation, grabbing her files from the nurses’ station.

After attending to a group of patients, who had come in for minor wounds and broken bones due to a gang fight, she left them to the pair of HPD officers who were there to take their statements and book them.  She updated her notes and continued her work. She checked a child that had a mild cough, prescribing an antibiotic; a pair of labor workers who fell from their ladders, though thankfully not to high up, resulting in mild sprains; a few that had animal bites, quickly being treated with shots and antibiotics etc.

XXXXXX

Several hours later, nearing the end of her shift and taking a short break, as she was inputting a few quick notes regarding her most recent group of patients, she thought about how she could use the electronics and machines without causing any damage.

Not long after she began her medical studies at the University, she had begun noticing that she could use the machines without any damage. As she thought back over the years, she realized that it was the same throughout her childhood, even after she had started studying at Hogwarts, when even muggle-born or muggle-raised students have a very difficult time with technology after they begin at Hogwarts. After a few months of careful observations, she went to Gringotts and spoke to her Account Manager, who explained that it was due to her upbringing by the Dursley’s that enabled her to be able to interact with technology without the usual difficulties. The goblin went on to explain that, whenever she would return to the Dursley’s during her holidays, she would subconsciously manipulate her magic to work _with_ the technology that was in and around the house, rather than _against_ it. She had been doing so out of fear of the punishments that she would have received, thus managing to do something that no other magical being in the world had managed to do since the dawn of the technological age. Especially as all other magical beings had to either have rune amulets or tattoos on their person enabling their magic to work with the technology rather than against it.

She shook her head, and brought herself back to the present at the sound of her name.

“Dr. Patel?” a nurse said.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” he asked, a concerned look on his face. “It took a while to get your attention. And you’ve been drinking out of an empty cup.”

“I’m alright. Just got lost in my memories.” She replied, smiling at the young nurse as she tossed her empty cup in the trash. He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

With that, she picked up her board, left the nurses station, and went to one of the recently drawn screens.

Pulling it back, she spoke as she looked at her patients chart and X-rays and spoke, “Okay, Lieutenant Commander, you have deep lacerations to the left forearm along with a fractured ulna and broken radius, both also in the left arm. How did you manage that?” As she asked her question, she looked up and saw her patient. A Caucasian male with short dark hair, startling blue eyes, a slight stubble along his jaw. He was wearing a short-sleeved navy blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black work boots. His 6”5 frame leaning against the pillows, his ankles crossed and looking utterly relaxed, despite the injuries to his arm.

Radha sighed, and began her preliminary inspection of his injuries. As she was doing this, she said, “Let me guess, you’re a SEAL, or at least you were?”

“Yes, how did you know?” The man, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, replied in a deep voice that sounded familiar to her, but was unable to place.

“Your relaxed demeanor, despite the injuries. The injuries themselves. The partial tattoos beneath your sleeves. Mostly the fact that you managed to sustain lacerations and fractures to the same place in you arm.” Radha replied in an exasperated tone. “I have only seen SEALS manage to get injuries like these.”

“See? Even the good doctor thinks you’re insane!” cried out the shorter blonde haired- blue eyed man who was standing by the bed. He was wearing a pin-striped long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into denim jeans, a black skinny tie loosened around his neck and black shoes.

“She did not say that Danno.” McGarrett said defensively.

“She didn’t have to. It’s written all over her face! You are certifiably insane!” the blonde man, Danno, said, in an exasperated tone as he continued to rant about McGarrett and his bouts of insanity.

“So, how long have the two of you been ‘work married’?” Radha asked, gently stitching up the lacerations, without jostling the arm.

“A few years.” Replied her patient, with a look on his face that said he was extremely used to the rants coming from his partner.

“Detective Danny Williams. Nice to meet you.” The blonde man said, evidently done ranting for the time-being.

Before any of them could say anything else, Malia ran up to them, looking frantic.

“Malia, what’s wrong? What happened?” Radha asked, pausing her stitching and looking at her friend.

Radha’s questions were echoed by the other two.

“I was told that a member of Five-0 was injured and brought here.” Malia said breathlessly. “Wait, Steve, you’re the one injured?”

“Yup.” Commander McGarrett said cheerfully, waving with his right hand. “Chin and Kono are back at the Palace with Lori.”

Malia let out a deep breath, looking irritated.

“Just once, can they at least tell me _who_ it was that had gotten injured, rather than just saying it was someone from Five-0?” she asked, frustrated.

“Malia, breath. Take some water.” Radha said soothingly. “You can get Jim and Tim to get revenge on them later, when you are less likely to commit murder.”

As Malia took deep breaths and calmed down, Radha heard a chorus of voices from a few feet away.

“Hi Mom!”

“Hi Mommy!”

“Hey, kids. Mommy is with a patient right now.” Radha called out. Since the privacy screen wasn’t drawn, the kids came at a fast walk around the corner and stopped about a foot away. “How was school?”

There was the overlap of answers, as they all responded at the same time.

“Good.”

“I got an A on that physics test last week.”

“I made a drawing.”

“We have to read Romeo and Juliette for Literature. I mean seriously, what does a tragic love story that ended with the couple dead have anything to do with English Lit.?”

With an air of experience, Radha responded to the kids, while still stitching up her patient’s lacerations. “That’s great Teddy, I told you that you would do great. That’s nice Lani, can you show Mummy when she’s done? Jordan, it has less to do with the fact that it’s a love story and more to do with the fact that Romeo and Juliette is one of Shakespeare’s greatest works. And be happy you kids have the modern English version. I had to do a paper on all of Shakespeare’s works using the original 1500’s English when I was in University.”

“Ouch.” Jordan’s comment was echoed by Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams.

“Tell me about it.”

“Wait, they are all your kids?” Detective Williams asked incredulously, waving his hand around them.

“Yes.” Radha replied. “Though only one is mine biologically. The black haired, blue eyed one. Anu. She’s the one with her nose in a book.”

“Wow. That’s incredible.” The detective breathed.

Candy began signing rapidly with her hands, which Lani helpfully translated, “We have a younger sister. She’s with Uncle Dax right now.”

“Wow.”

“So, Mom. Is Price-Tag going to be coming this Saturday?” Anu asked, looking up momentarily from her book as she stood leaning against the wall.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call him Price-Tag?” Radha asked exasperatedly, as she finished the last stitch and tied it off, before grabbing the materials she needed to make the cast. “And yes, of course he’s coming. Why _do_ you call him that?”

“We call him that is because he is not human.” Malia put in. “He is an ass.”

“Malia!” Radha cried out, looking at her friend in shock. The look was mirrored by the two Five-0 members.

“Aunty Malia is right. He’s not human.” Teddy said, from where he had perched himself at the foot of the Commander’s bed.

“And besides, if the two of you get married, he will not hesitate to ship us off to Timbuctoo.” Anu added, not looking up from the book she was reading. “Or so it’s been implied.”

The statements were punctuated by solemn nods from, not only the kids that were still surrounding her, but also half the people in the ER that weren’t even bothering to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping.

“Wait, what? Married? Who said anything about Donsai and I getting married?” Radha asked, looking around at them.

“You clearly have not been keeping up with the rumors.” Malia said, as she stood up and tossed the water bottle out. “One of you explain about the rumors. I have to get back to my patients, since my fiancé is not the one who was injured.” She punctuated her last statement with a glare towards a young resident who had told her of the Five-0 patient, before waving to her fiancé’s colleagues and leaving.

“I’ve been a little busy!” Radha cried out incredulously. “And what rumors?”

“The ones about the two of you getting married.” Said a nurse who had come to remove the bloody bandages and materials Radha was no longer using.

Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams were watching the scene play out with fascination, having been drawn in at Malia’s earlier comment about the man.

“Okay, we are not getting married. Everyone knows that he will never get married, and despite that, the girls still try their luck. And besides, as it is I look at the size of a man’s heart, nothing else.” Radha said vehemently. “And you kids won’t be sent to Timbuctoo. What’s _in_ Timbuctoo, anyway?”

“Military School.” They all chorused.

Radha raised an eyebrow, and asked, as she finished making the base for the cast and turned around to change her gloves, “Okay, why would he want to send you to military school?”

Before anyone could answer, there was a scream from a far corner, followed by another one of “Tweebs!” and a chorus of “wicked”.

“Never mind.” Radha said, before yelling without turning around, “JIM! TIM!”

Candy went to Kim and picked her up, silently soothing her.

“Yes Mom?” the twins chorused in response, as they shuffled towards their mother.

“What did I say about tormenting your sister?” Radha asked, looking at them with a stern expression on her face.

“Not to.” They replied, hanging their heads.

 “Exactly. Now, I want you to apologize to everyone that got frightened by whatever it is you did, especially Kim. Then you are going to stay in the nurses’ station and do your homework until Uncle Dax comes to pick you all up. Is that understood?” Radha said sternly.

“Yes, mommy.” The twins replied before turning around and walking away. They were soon out of sight, and Jordan went to keep an eye on them. Candy brought Kim back to the bed and put her on it, still holding on to her.

Radha turned back to her patient and his friend, saying with an apologetic look on her face, “I’m sorry about that. They don’t usually torment her unless we’re at home.”

“No problem.” The Commander said with a smile on his face. The rest of the kids, minus Kim (who was now grilling Detective Williams on what his job as a detective entails), wandered off, though Radha could still see them from where she was standing. She could also see the youngest twins going around and apologizing to everyone.

“Okay, any particular color you want for the over layer?” Radha said with a smile, as she finished making the Commanders’ white cast.

“Navy blue!” Kim said, as she turned around to face the Commander and her mother.

Radha looked at her, before looking at the Commander and asking, “Well Commander? Do you want to go with the eight-year-old’s suggestion or do you want something else?”

“Any particular reason I should go with navy blue?” he asked the little girl, with a gentle smile on his face.

“You were a SEAL in the Navy, so navy blue.” Kim replied simply, looking up at the brunet Commander with large green eyes.

“You’re right.” He said, before turning to the doctor and saying, “Navy blue it is.”

Radha laughed and complied, getting the final layer ready to be placed once the cast begins to harden slightly.

“Okay, once the cast begins to harden, I’ll put the blue layer in place and let it finish hardening. Once that is done, you are free to go.” Radha said, smiling at them. “Although, because of the stitches, you need to return in a week for X-rays to make sure that the lacerations are healing properly.”

“No problem.” The commander said before asking, “Should I just come back here to the ER?”

“Yes. Whichever doctor is on duty will make sure you are looked at.” She replied, before taking her board and making a few notes. She paused and looked at the man for a few moments before asking, “Are you by any chance related to John McGarrett?”

“Yes, he was my father.” McGarrett replied, looking at her with a frown. “Why?”

“He helped me out a few years ago regarding one of the kids.” Radha replied simply with a sad smile.

The conversation was stalled as by that time, Jim and Tim had made their way back and said in soft voices, “We’re sorry if we scared you.”

The twins looked up at the two men with large green eyes, filled with sadness. The detective knelt, and with a quick look at their mother, reached out and picked them both up, putting them on the bed.

 “It’s okay. I think you mostly scared your sister.” the detective said to them. McGarrett nodded his agreement.

“Sorry for scaring you, Kimmie.” The two red-haired boys said to their sister, truly upset at having terrified her.

“It’s okay Tweebs.” Kim said, before the three of them hugged and the twins jumped off the bed, letting the detective catch them. Once the older man put them on the floor, he resumed his conversation with Kim, and the commander was pulled in as well. Radha left them be, though not before reminding Kim to speak quietly. Turning to the twins, she beckoned them closer before kneeling in front of them.

“Do you understand why I was upset?” she asked them softly.

“We really scared Kimmie. More than ever.” they replied, just as softly.

“Yes you did. And you did it while we are in the hospital, where there are people who are sick and scared. If her scream was any louder, it could have startled the doctors and they could have made a mistake. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“What do you understand?” Radha asked, wanting to make sure they understood why she had the ‘no crazy science in the hospital’ rule in place.

“If we scare the doctors, they can’t save people.” They said, using a child’s simple logic to explain.

“Exactly.” Radha said, nodding. “Now, give me a hug, and go to the nurses’ station please.”

They nodded, gave their mother a hug, and ran off to the nurses’ station, pausing long enough to grab their back packs that were in a corner.

Radha sighed, and stood up, shaking her head and smiling softly. She turned back to McGarrett, and taking the final colored layer for the cast, she said, “Okay, let me have a look at your cast, please.”

The commander gave his arm to her and said softly, so as not to interrupt his partner and the little red-head’s conversation, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but have we met somewhere before?”

Radha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. The commander continued hurriedly, “It’s just that, I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before, but I just can’t place where.”

Radha laughed lightly as she fit the layer over the hardening cast and adjusted it, and replied, “I understand Commander. I had the same feeling when I first saw you. But, I’ve lived in Hawaii for over ten years, and before that I lived in England.”

“When did you move to Hawaii? And please, call me Steve.” He said.

“I moved in 1998.” Radha replied, before adding, “Well, if you want me to call you Steve, then I believe you should call me Radha.”

Steve nodded.

“Okay, I’m all done.” Radha said. “Just wait here for about twenty minutes, while it hardens completely, then I’ll be back to check on you.”

“Okay. Great.”

Radha gave a last parting smile and, after a gentle reminder to Kim to not exhaust the detective, went to check on the rest of her patients and her kids.

In the twenty minutes before she had to go back to check on Steve, she ended up seeing a teenager with a sprained knee from falling of his surf board; a school-teacher with a blinding migraine; and a couple who were in a car accident resulting in minor scrapes and bruises.

As she was returning to Steve, Dax walked in to the ER.

“Hey _Didi_.” Dax said, as he approached her with Piya in his arms, using his pet name for her, which meant _big sister_ in Hindi, something he had called her since they met even though she was younger than him.

“Hi Dax. Hi baby.” she replied, blowing a kiss to the two as she went to Steve and began checking his cast. “How did your day go? How was Piya?”

“Good. Great. In that order.” Dax said, following her. Seeing Steve, he said, “Commander McGarrett.”

“Captain Singhania.” Steve replied, nodding his head in respect, since he couldn’t salute.

Dax turned back to Radha, asking her as he put Piya on Steve’s bed and sat on the edge to keep the baby from crawling away. “So, there have been whispers that you and Donsai might be getting married. I need to know, what is the possibility of me being related to the Price-Tag, and when should I go kill myself?”

Steve looked between the two, and listened to the conversation.

“For the millionth time, don’t call him a Price-Tag.” Radha said in an exasperated tone, before adding. “Tej and I aren’t going to be getting married. He isn’t interested in marriage and I am not interested in marrying him.”

 _“So, if his family sends a proposal…”_ Dax said in Hindi, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

“ _I will tell them what I told your parents when you introduced us. I met an amazing man, a long time ago, and frankly no one else can compare.”_ Radha finished the sentence, also in Hindi. Turning to Steve, she said in English, “Okay, you are all set.”

“So, I guess this means you aren’t going to be keeping the _Karva Chauth_ fast next month.” Dax stated, as Steve got off the bed and put his buttoned-down shirt back on, having removed it when he arrived.

“Obviously. Who am I going to be keeping the fast for? I’m not married, nor am I engaged.” Radha replied, finishing her report regarding her patient, and writing out a reminder notice for Steve to return in a week, giving it to him. He took it with a word of thanks and a smile, waving to the kids as they left.

“Okay, I am officially done my shift.” Radha said, looking at Dax. “You need to take the kids home, and I have a meeting to get to.”

Dax nodded and went to the nurses’ station with Piya and Kim to get the youngest twins and round up the rest of the kids while she got rid of and cleared up the materials she was using.

Five minutes later, the kids were ready and, saying their good-byes, she walked them all to the sliding doors before turning back and going to the Boardroom for her meeting.


End file.
